The forgivable mistake
by fallenwings13
Summary: With Mirai Hisa crying out loud for her little pinch, the just-came-by Prodigy accidentally found her in the class and help her out of blue. In a big THUMB, Hisa got the message. I KNEW IT!


Hisa sobbed as she fell down to the floor.

What am I going to do??

She looked at her hair and tears slid down like flood.

"How am I going to face them??"

"Is something the matter?"

Hisa quickly looked up with her teary eyes. She doesn't care anymore about the fact she was crying at her class after school. Though, she should be more careful next time with time and location.

He knelt down before her and found out the reason why she was crying so sad.

"Do you mind?"

Hisa tilted her head and felt some of her beige strands taken by the guy who was next to her.

Who is he?? She thought as she slowly glanced to the bubble gum that stuck on her hair which being held by the guy.

D…Don't tell me…

He managed to take the bubble gum of her hair and smiled relieving at her.

"The bubble gum is not there anymore. You can stop crying now."

"??" She looked at her hair and smiled genuinely.

"Thank you!!"

He patted her head and stood up. As he about to leave, Mirai Hisa called him.

"Wait!! I…I don't know how to thank you for this…" Immediately she stood up and dusted her skirt quickly.

"You don't need to." He said.

"But…But I feel guilty if I didn't repay you!!"

He responded, "…Don't worry."

"…Then, at least give me your name…!" Persisted Hisa.

He chuckled. "It's Fuji Syuusuke, see you around." He walked away.

Hisa looked at his retreating figure and slowly her lips curled up, "Fu…Fuji Syuusuke… eh?"

Hisa looked at her hair once more—that already being fixed by him. She smiled to herself and began to pack her things to go home.

I have a feeling that we're going to meet again soon enough.

-

--The misunderstanding--

-

"Ah! Fuji-senpai!"

The brown haired boy turned his head slightly to respond, "Hisa-chan, what is it?"

"I heard you won the semi-final national tournament, congratulation!" Hisa jogged to his front and gave the best smile at him.

He chuckled, "Thank you. I heard you won the writing contest last week."

"It just a luck," Hisa muttered shyly.

"Fuji," Tezuka walked toward him.

With a blink Hisa threw a smile, "Tezuka-senpai! Congratulation for the victory in semi-final!"

"Thank you."

"Well, I'm going first, see you around!!" Hisa said after a quick polite bow toward them.

After the amber eyed girl's figure completely gone, Tezuka glanced to Fuji. "How dishonest you are."

Fuji smiled mysteriously, "Saa… Don't preach what you do not follow."

He sighed. "You are being really evil sometimes." Tezuka said dryly and walked inside the class with him.

"It's just my hobby." Fuji smiled.

After a long period at school, the bell rang, signaling that the day is over. Lots of student went straightly to their club and some of them went home. For the tennis regular, they couldn't skip the practice even the winter vacation is near. Tezuka and the couch never allowed them to stop practicing until they reached the championship.

In the other side, Hisa entered the art club. She always watched the tennis court from the corner—where the window is located—the tennis courts were visible. She sighed.

"Hisa-chan, have you finished the last drawing?"

In a quick second, Hisa smiled at her sheepishly, "I did."

"Let me see!!"

"Sure," Hisa said, taking her previous canvas to her place and then she diverted her eyes to the window once again.

"Ne, Hisa…"

"…" The girl turned her figure a bit and faced her ponytail haired friend.

"I beg you PLEASE stop looking away to the window; we're in the middle of the club you know…"

Hisa curved her lips up, "I'm sorry, bad habit I guess." She knocked her head playfully.

"To watch the person you interested is not a bad habit—it's just not in the great time to do that at the moment," The art teacher said after clearing her throat, "If you finish the previous drawing, please go the next drawing… The theme is winter and snow."

"Yes!"

Hisa stayed in the club longer than the other students, since she loved to draw and never want to stop before it gets the last touch finishing. She tucked her hair behind and put the brush down with her satisfied smile upon the surface.

"Finally, I'm done!" She stretched her arm to the ceiling and then peek a glance to the window.

I guess they should be going home now…

She walked took her bag with her after putting her canvas somewhere safe. She glanced to her watch on her left wrist, indicating 5 in the afternoon. Damn it, Okaa-san would be mad at me if I return home too late, she thought. Quickly she took her bag and locked the room with the extra key that the art teacher gave it to her.

She popped an idea and decided to have a detour to the tennis court before going home.

She knew she was being too obvious…

Blah who care...?

She jumped out from the first floor window and ran toward the tennis court. Arriving safely near the tennis court, she ran to the narrow road—which lead the short cut to her destination.

She found him finally—but she stopped.

She heard a conversation of two people.

Fuji began, "I'm sorry, I couldn't satisfy you…"

"It's alright; you don't need to do it every time." Said Tezuka meekly.

"Of course, it's for the future reference." He smiled.

"I know, next time I can do it for you."

"You should tell me from the start."

"Like I can, it's not an easy task."

Tezuka were leaning on the wall while Fuji pinned beside him. They were gazing each other softly and feels like—inseparable. Hisa watched closely as she saw—Fuji was leaning closer and closer…

?? What on earth was he doing with him?

?? Hang on what on earth did they said??

?? Wait, Wait, Wait!!

Hisa looked away and ran to the opposite way even it was the longest way to reach home. She gasped slightly as she continued to ran from the scene—the bad—worse scene she ever saw. It was even worse than any horror movies she watched, and even scarier than anything she had seen.

She took a deep breath as she leaned on her knees and take lots of breath.

What did I just heard??

What did I just saw??

It was—connected—in her mind.

T…Tezuka and Fuji… They are a couple…

Fuji had a _boyfriend_ already! She walked home; crying in depressed and went to her bed straightly. She couldn't think of anything after hearing the conversation and watching the scenes.

The next couple of day, Hisa hasn't talk to Fuji yet—she doesn't know what to talk about and doesn't even know how to see him—after seeing him with Tezuka, it makes her heart ache.

Well, she sighed. I can't help but to give up on him now…

The school ended a few hours after that, her club was dismissed quicker than the usual since they all prepared for the school Christmas event. Hisa took a scissor from her pencil case and looked at it intently.

This is how I forget about him:

1. Cut my own hair and let him know my feeling (even I know I'm going to be rejected)

2. Cut my own hair and made him guilty

3. Cut my own hair and cried on his broad arms romantically

4. Cut my own hair and….

The hell with cutting my hair!!

She looked at the scissor and gulped. "I'm really, _really _going to cut it!!"

As she took all her long hair and put it aside in one tie, she held the scissor with her eyes welled up tears. It was the best for her. Alone with her hair, her feelings would be cut down…She looked at the scissor and…

"Hisa-chan! What are you doing?!"

She looked to the door and found the brown haired boy rushing toward her with his concerned face. His eyes were deeply opened—revealing the blueish eyes.

"I want to cut it, or you prefer to cut it yourself for me?" She said indifferently.

He sighed, "Hisa-chan, no. Don't cut your hair, its already beautiful." He approached her slowly, slowly and make sure Hisa didn't know that he was approaching, even though Hisa knew that.

She looked down and finally burst to cry after hearing his gentle words. How come you said that when I just about to give up on you? She sobbed her eyes with the back of her hands, "Then how can I treat these—stupid, obnoxious and really...Argh!! This **love** feelings?!"

…

…

…

He was silent.

He…He actually blushed…?? She looked at him again. She blinked back the oncoming tears.

The prodigy stopped in front of her and took the scissor quietly before her.

"Hisa-chan, you talk like you've been rejected already."

"Then, what can I call it, if not being rejected, you idiot?!" Hisa said horribly and cried as loud as she could. She didn't care that she was acting like a kid that lost her kite on a whirlwind. She didn't care that everyone outside the class can hear it.

He was taken back with the word. "When did I reject you?" He mused.

Hisa looked down and put her hands to cover the her red eyes, caused by the overflowing tears.

"Well, since I saw you together behind the locker when I just about to go home, I heard about the 'I can't satisfy you' and you both looked together so perfect! I saw you both like about to kiss each other and then and then…"

He cut in immediately, "It appears to be misunderstanding." He sighed and asked Tezuka to come in—since he let him to wait him outside the class.

"Misunderstanding?" she frowned.

"We're talking about glasses," Tezuka muttered nonchalantly, "He fixed my glasses the other day, and I think I don't need to fix it since it's already good, but he thought that I need it to be fixed, so I don't need to fix it in the shop. He's wearing one too sometimes, so I would do it for him next time."

""…""

Damn me! Baka!

The class was erupted with silence. Hisa was the one who broke it with a nervous laughs.

"…I think I better go home right now…" Said Hisa, dumping everything inside her bag and prepared to flee.

"What makes you think you can go home after saying that?" He chuckled slyly and blocked her way with his soft figure.

Hisa bowed down straightly, "I'm sorry!! I'm really, really, _reeeeally_ sorry!!" She blushed crimson.

Tezuka sighed heavily, "I'm going home now." He leaved the class nonchalantly.

Fuji bid him before walking to the reddened girl. "I'm afraid I can't let you go home after accusing me a gay couple with Tezuka."

"I…I didn't think too clearly that time…" Hisa reasoned.

"Are your feelings still the same?"

She barely nodded and then she played with her hair a little, "Well, if the story isn't that way, then I think I'm still continuing this one side love…" She mumbled and took her bag quickly (along with the scissor). "I excused myself!!"

She stopped, feeling Fuji's hands wrap around her waist from behind.

She could feel his breath on her neck;

She felt his warm body against hers.

"I'm sorry; I already notice that since I saw you crying in the class months ago…"

"But…"

"I love you; will you go out with me?"

He took a strand of her hair and planted a kiss.

With that—she felt tears run from her eye down her cheeks—again.

She turned around, digging her face into Fuji's uniform as he pulled her chin up and wiped the tears with his slender fingers.

"You have very beautiful hair." He whispered before kissing her forehead.

It seems she doesn't need to cut her hair again...

--Along with her feelings toward him…

Just a bit misunderstanding to make up the longing feeling for each other doesn't hurt does it?

-

-

note:

okaa-san (mom)


End file.
